


Save the Best For Last

by Lesphantom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom





	Save the Best For Last

 

_**Song Lyrics** _

_Flashback/ Dream sequence._

~~~~~~~~~~~

Corrine adjusted her uniform a bit.  She was waiting in the doorway of the diner patiently for Ignis and the rest of the boys.  She was letting them do their thing after being apart for ten years.  She knew what was coming and it wasn’t something she was looking forward to.

She knew Noctis would have to die.  She knew that the boys would be devastated.  If  _they_  survived themselves.  Letting out a long sigh, Corrine checked her watch.  She had to be at the guard post in 25 minutes.

“Yo! ‘Rine!” Gladiolus called.

“Yes, Mr. Amicitia?” Corrine called back.

“Come say hello to Noctis.” said Gladiolus, “And I told you, just Gladio is fine!”

Corrine nodded.  She pushed herself off of the doorway and she walked over toward the RV.  She bowed lowly as she reached Noctis.

“Your Highness…” said Corrine.

“Corrine…” said Gladio, rolling his eyes.

Noctis chuckled.  “Hey, ‘Rine.  How are you?”

“I’m doing well…. And yourself?” Corrine said.

“Better now that I’m surrounded by friends.” said Noctis.

“Yes.  It is good to be among friends.” Corrine said.

“So!  Would you like to join us for some dinner?” said Noctis.

“I cannot actually.  I am on duty this evening.”

“I thought you had the night off.” Prompto said with a frown.

“Monica asked me to fill in. Ryan’s been on duty for nearly 48 hours.  He needs a relief.” Corrine explained.

“Tell Monica to find someone else, Corrine.” said Gladio.  “It’s not every day the King asks you to dinner.”

“Gladio, you know I can’t.” said Corrine.

“Why not?” said Prompto.

“Because it is my duty to the crown to protect the surrounding areas to the best of my ability.  I can’t very well do that without assisting my fellow Crownsguard members.”

“Well said, darling.” Ignis said, smiling gently at her.  “Could we meet up after your shift then?”

“Possibly.  It all depends on when I would get relief.” Corrine said.  “I may not get off in enough time to see you all off.”

Prompto frowned.  “Corrine…..”

“Sorry, Prompto.  You know how duty is…” said Corrine.

“I know, I know.  It just sucks.” said Prompto.

“That it does, Prompto. Well, duty calls.  Best of luck to you all if I don’t see you.” Corrine said, bowing once more.

Corrine turned and she began to walk toward the guard post.  She heard footfalls behind her and she turned to see Ignis jogging to catch up with her.  She stopped walking.  Ignis lay a hand on her shoulder.

“What’s wrong Ignis?”

“You know what’s coming, darling…  There’s a chance we…”

“Don’t… Don’t say it. I know.”

“I can’t swear my life to you Corrine Thomas. But you will always have my heart…” said Ignis.

“Ignis…”

“I love you.” Ignis said.

“I love you too.  You’re gonna make me cry before I have to be a badass.”

Ignis chuckled.  “It’s a gift, love.”

Ignis pulled Corrine into a hug, brushing her shoulder-length aqua hair out of her eyes as he pulled away.  Corrine gave Ignis’ hands a squeeze.  

“Try to get off early…” Ignis said, softly.

“I’ll do my best, Ignis…” said Corrine.

“Without shirking your duties of course.” said Ignis.

“Of course.” said Corrine.

“One of the many things I adore about you; your loyalty.”

“Ignis…”

“Go.  You’re going to be late.” said Ignis.

“I’m going, I’m going.” Corrine said with a smile.

Ignis pulled Corrine into a chaste kiss before turning and heading back toward the RV.  Corrine sighed and she continued walking to the guard post.  She tapped a tired looking hunter on the shoulder.  He looked over and he smiled at her.

“ _You’re_  my replacement?  I thought it was your Ignis night.”  Ryan said.

“It was.  King Noctis has returned.  I take a backseat.” said Corrine.

“Sorry to hear that, ‘Rine.” said Ryan.

“It’s better this way.  I don’t want to cry when I see him off anyway…”

“See him off?”

“They have to go to Insomnia to bring back the light and defeat Ardyn remember?”

“Oh yeah…  I thought you’d want to spend tonight with Ignis.  I mean, this could be your last night with him… ever.”

“Then I’ll know he spent it where he truly was the happiest; with his brothers in arms.”

“And not his fiancee?”

“Ryan…”

“Well!  2 years is a long time to be engaged…”

“Ryan, if it’s meant to happen, then it will.”

“Corrine… Stop.  Seriously. You think I’m gonna leave this post when you have a night to spend with the King’s entourage?  Go. I’ll tell Monica something…”

“You’ve been working the post for nearly 48 hours already Ryan.  Go.”

“Corrine…”

“Go!  Before I report you…”

“Fine!” said Ryan.

“You know I love you.” said Corrine.

Corrine laughed as Ryan flipped her off.  Three hours later, Monica walked up next to Corrine. Corrine raised an eyebrow but she said nothing.

“I’m here to relieve you.” said Monica.

“What?! Why?” said Corrine.

“Special request from Gladiolus.” said Monica.

“Of course…  I’m finishing my shift Monica.” said Corrine.

Monica sighed.  “Corrine… It’s the night before the big battle.  Spend some time with Ignis.”

“He’s with the boys.  He’s fine.”

“ _He’s_  not the one I’m worried about.”

“Monica…”

“Go.”

Corrine sighed and she nodded, leaving her post.  She walked back toward Takka’s diner.  Gladio rose from his seat when he spotted her and he lightly pulled her to the small booth the boys were in.

“Welcome back!” said Prompto.

“I’m gonna beat Gladio up later…” Corrine said.

“You could  _try_.” said Gladio with a grin.

“I’ll succeed one day.”

“Yeah, when hell freezes over.”

“I missed moments like this more than anything….” said Noctis.

“Glad we amuse you, Your Highness.” said Corrine.

“We’re about to head to camp.” said Prompto.

“Have fun…” said Corrine, giving everyone a wave.

“Corrine, come with us.” said Noctis.

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be as much fun without you…” said Prompto.

“No, no.  It’s fine.  You all need to re-connect.  I’d just be in the way.”

“Don’t make me drag you…” said Gladio.

“No.  Seriously.  I’ll hold down the fort here.”

Gladio sighed.  “Will you just come with us and stop trying to avoid us?”

“I’m not trying to avoid you… I’m just giving you space.” said Corrine.

“Yeah, space…” said Gladio.

“Corrine, you’re one of us too, you know.” said Prompto.

“Yes, but…”

“No buts…” said Prompto.

“Corrine, darling, please join us.”  Ignis said.

“Are you sure?” said Corrine.

“DUHHHHH!” said Prompto.

“Prompto…” said Corrine.

“Come on.” said Noctis, rising from his seat.  

The crew headed down toward the nearby haven.  Ignis soon found Corrine’s hand and he slipped it into his own.  Corrine looked down at her hand, surprised by the gesture.  Ignis’ thumb caressed the top of Corrine’s gently. Corrine stared at the blind strategist.

“What’s this about?” said Corrine.

“What’s what about, love?” Ignis said.

“You  _never_  hold my hand, Ignis.”

“Ah.  Well, I figured it was time…”

“You’re pretty sure you’re going to die aren’t you?”

Ignis was silent for a moment before he spoke again.  “It’s a possibility, darling.”

“Don’t.  Just… don’t.” Corrine said, wrenching her hand away from his.

“Corrine…”

“I don’t want to think about it Ignis…”

“Well, you’re going to have to!” Ignis said.

Corrine jogged to catch up with the others, trying to keep her distance from Ignis.  ‘Out of sight out of mind…’ Corrine thought.  Once the group arrived at the haven, Corrine busied herself with helping Gladio set up the tent and start the fire.

“OK… What’s up?” said Gladio.

“What do you mean?”

“You and Ignis aren’t spending any time together here.  Aren’t you engaged?”

“Yeah…” said Corrine.

“So… Spill it woman.” said Gladio.

“I… I don’t know.  It’s hard to explain…”

“You don’t want to face the fact that he may not return…” said Gladio.  

“How did you…”

“Ya’ll aren’t as quiet as you think you are…”

Corrine sighed.  “I’m just scared, Gladio…”

“We all are.” said Gladio. “That’s why we’re all a little awkward…”

“Including me huh?” said Corrine.

“Including you, ‘Rine. Ignis is terrified.  Trust me.  He doesn’t wanna lose you or Noctis…”

“So… I should apologize huh?”

Gladio shrugged.  “Maybe he needs help with dinner?”

Corrine looked over at Ignis, who was by himself by the stove.  “I’ll head over.”

“Good.”

Corrine rose from the ground and she slowly approached her fiancee.  Ignis’ head tilted upwards as she approached.  Corrine lay a gentle hand in the middle of Ignis’ back.  Ignis closed his open eye.

“Hey.  Need help?”

“I could use some, yes…”

“OK, I’ll get Noctis right on that…” Corrine said with a smile.

“I’d rather have you.” said Ignis.

“I’ll help.  I was kidding.”

“Bad joke, Corrine…” said Ignis.

“You love ‘em.” said Corrine.

“Yes… yes I do.”

“What are we making?” said Corrine.

“Garula sirloin, salad and a glass of wine for each of us.”

“Sounds good.”

Ignis began seasoning the sirloins and Corrine stepped to the side of him to start preparing the salad.  Ignis bent to grab a pan to sear the meat and he placed the sirloins off to the side.  Corrine looked toward Ignis.

“Iggy?”

“Yes, Corrine?”

“I love you…”

Ignis looked over toward her. “Darling, we don’t have to…”

“Yes we do.”

Ignis leaned on the table, a mug of Ebony in his hands.  “Corrine, you know that I may not come back.”

“I know.  I just…  I wish that you didn’t have to go in the first place…”

“Me either, love.”

Corrine nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes.  She finished mixing the salad fixings together and she felt two arms around her waist.  

“Permit me to show a bit of love toward you, darling…”

“Please do, Iggy.”

Ignis gently pulled Corrine’s body to his.  Corrine closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his body against hers. She smiled and she leaned up, kissing Ignis on the cheek.  Without even opening her eyes, she could tell he was blushing as he always did.  

“’Rine?”

“Hmm?”

“I… I don’t want to let go…”

Corrine chuckled.  “I’m not complaining…  Do whatever you need to, Iggy.”

“Hey Specs!” came Noctis’ voice.

“Yes?” Ignis said.

“You and Corrine are getting married right?” said Noctis.

“If we live through this, yes.” said Ignis.

“Wanna show me your first dance?” said Noctis.

“Your Highness…” Corrine said.

“Noctis, Corrine.” said Noctis.

“Noctis…  The fact of the matter is—”

“Of course.  As you wish, your grace.” said Ignis.

Corrine rose an eyebrow.  “But, Iggy, we…”

“I’ve got an idea of a song…” said Ignis, a grin on his face.

Ignis laced his hand with Corrine’s and the two of them walked past the tent and over to the fire pit.  Ignis tossed Prompto his phone with expert precision.

“Third song down on the Corrine playlist.”

“You have a Corrine playlist?” said Corrine.  

“Yes I do.” said Ignis.

“This one?” Prompto said letting the first few notes play.

“Yes.” said Ignis, “Now restart it so I can do this right.”

“Iggy…” said Corrine

“Shh…  Relax, love.  You’re with me…”

“True… You can see better than I can…” said Corrine with a smile.

Ignis laughed.  “And I’m blind, love.”

“Exactly…”

 As the first notes of the song played through the night air, Corrine recalled first meeting Ignis and the rest of the boys.  Tears sprang to her eyes.  Ignis gently led her in a ballroom style dance across the rocky surface of the haven.  With each verse, Corrine had a different memory of Ignis.

_**Sometimes the snow comes down in June** _

__**Sometimes the sun goes ‘round the moon** ****  
**I see the passion in your eyes** ****  
**Sometimes it’s all a big surprise** ****  
**Cause there was a time** ****  
**When all I did was wish** ****  
**You’d tell me this was love** ****  
**It’s not the way I hoped** ****  
**Or how I planned** **  
** **But somehow it’s enough**

_Ignis swung his cane about the bar Gladio dragged him to.  After plopping him down in a chair, Gladio went off to go get them a drink.  To say Ignis had protested was an understatement.  To Ignis, slacking off was a disservice to his oath to his King.  But Gladio had been persistant.  He had said that a number of the members of the Crownsguard were planning on being here at this bar for drinks and that Ignis needed to relax before going back to Galdin Quay.  Ignis protested quite a bit.  And, yet,  here he sat, waiting for his friend to bring back a drink, feeling lower than low.  Gladio came back, two drinks in hand._ _  
_

_“Forgot if you wanted beer or wine.  I brought both.  Whatever you don’t drink, I’ll drink.” said Gladio._

 

_“Wine is fine.” said Ignis, shortly._

_“Oh come on, Iggy… Don’t be upset.  You deserve to unwind more than anyone else.” said Gladio._

_“I’d rather be working.” said Ignis, sipping his wine._

_“You might have fun tonight, Ig.  Give it a chance.”_

_“Right…”_

_2 hours later, Gladio was trashed and he had left Ignis alone at the small table.  Ignis was feeling buzzed after his third glass of wine. He became aware of a presence at the table.  His nostrils picked up a scent of vanilla mixed with lavender._

_“Hi.” a female voice said._

_“Hello.” Ignis said.  “Can I help you?”_

_“Just trying to figure out if you’re here alone because you want to be, or if you were forced to be…” the woman said._

_“A bit of both actually…” said Ignis._

_The woman laughed.  “I’m Corrine Thomas.”_

_“Ignis Scientia.”_

_“Wait, no way!_ THE _Ignis Scientia?”_

_“You’ve heard of me?”_

_“Only all the Crownsguard has…”_

_“Ah, so you’re Crownsguard then?”_

_“Proud of it.” said Corrine. “Though I’d rather be at my post right now…”_

_“You are not alone, Corrine.”_

_“Someone dragged you here then?”_

_“Gladiolus Amicitia…”_

_“Ah… All makes sense now…” said Corrine.  “Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Scientia…”_

_“Wait.. Do you… um… would you like to sit with me?”_

_Corrine smiled.  “Yeah sure…  I’ll be back in a minute though.  You want anything from the bar?”_

_“Another wine?”_

 

_“White?”_

 

_“Yes, please.”_

_“Got it.” said Corrine._

_Corrine came back with their drinks.  A few hours later, Ignis was smiling and laughing with her.  They had barely touched their drinks._

_“Shit. I gotta finish this and get back home.” said Corrine._

_“Ditching me huh?” said Ignis with a smile._

_“Trust me, Ignis, I’d like to stay here and talk with you all night. Monica wouldn’t like it if I were late to work tomorrow though…”_

_“Ah, duty calls then?”_

_“Unfortunately. Would you like a ride back or are you going to wait for Mr. Amicitia?”_

_Ignis thought for a moment.  “I’d better wait for Gladio…  Thank you for the offer though, Corrine.”_

_“No problem, Ignis.  Have a good night.”_

_“You too, Corrine.”_

_Ignis sighed, his unseeing eyes watching Corrine as she walked off._

__**And now we’re standing face to face** ****  
**Isn’t this world a crazy place?** ****  
**Just when I thought our chance had passed** ****  
**You go and save the best for last** ****  
**All of the nights you came to me** ****  
**When some silly girl had set you free** ****  
**You wondered how you’d make it through** **  
** **I wondered what was wrong with you**

_**Cause how could you give** _

__**Your love to someone else** ****  
**And share your dreams with me** ****  
**Sometimes the very thing** ****  
**You’re looking for** **  
** **Is the one thing you can’t see**

_**I** _ _gnis slammed the door to his apartment he shared with Corrine.  It had been 2 years since their meeting at the bar.  Ignis was dating someone from the Crownsguard and she had been driving him crazy for three weeks. Corrine looked up from the puzzle she was working on._ _  
_

_“What happened?”_

_“Stupidity.  Utter fucking stupidity…”_

_“Tell me how you really feel Iggy…” said Corrine._

_“I know you’re smirking, Thomas.”_

 

_“Yep.  But seriously, dude, what happened?_

_“Arianna and I are through…  I just couldn’t take the constant accusations…”_

_“Accusations?  About what?”_

_“She was always accusing me of cheating on her.  I have a job that takes up my time…”_

_“I can vouch for that! You’re always working on some project…”_

 

_“I can’t help it, ‘Rine! I’ve always been a workaholic.  It’s a part of who I am…”_

_“And if you can’t accept that, to hell with ya’.” said Corrine._

_Ignis chuckled.  “Quite right.”_

_Corrine stood and she walked toward Ignis  “Have you eaten yet, Iggy?”_

_“Not since noon.” said Ignis._

_“What would you like to eat?” said Corrine._

_“I’d not thought of it…” said Ignis, thoughfully._

_“Then how about I make us some pizza and we use some of that wine my parents sent me.”_

_“That sounds great!” said Ignis._

_“Good.” said Corrine._

_“I’m… going to try and relax.”_

_“There’s a bath bomb or two under the sink if you want to take a bath…”_

_“Excellent idea, Corrine!”_

_“Lavender is on the right, and eucalyptus is on the left.”_

_“You made more?”_

_“Boredom on my day off.” said Corrine with a shrug._

_Ignis chuckled.  “I’ll bet you made meals for the week too.”_

_“Yep!” said Corrine. “Mine on the left, yours on the right.  Lunch on the top shelf, dinner on the bottom.”_

_“I can always count on you, ‘Rine…”_

_“Damn right you can.” said Corrine.  “Go relax, before I push you in that bathtub…”_

_“I’m going…” said Ignis with a grin._

_20 minutes later, Ignis emerged from the bathroom looking refreshed and smelling of eucalyptus.  Corrine looked up as she was setting the pizza on the table.  He reached the table and he sat in one of the two chairs._

_“Perfect timing.” said Corrine, handing him his glass of wine_

_“Which one is this again?”_

_“The cabernet.   Not my favorite, but I’ll deal.”_

_“There’s four bottles right?”_

_“Yeah.  Two red and two white.  Roughly 3 glasses in each…”_

_“I’ll drink these two…” said Ignis._

_“No getting drunk on me.” said Corrine._

_“I’m actually feeling.. quite at ease.”_

_“I can see that.  How was the bath bomb?  Too much?”_

_“Not at all.  Perfect.” said Ignis._

_“Careful, the pizza’s kinda hot.  How many slices you want?”_

_“Two please.”_

_Corrine dished out two slices of fresh baked pizza on Ignis plate.  “There.”_

_Ignis took a bite of the pizza before leaning back in his chair and grinning.  Corrine raised an eyebrow._

_“Did you know I used to cook for the boys all the time?”_

_“Before you lost your sight?”_

_“Yes.  Your cooking rivals mine, though.”_

_“Damn.  I wish I knew you back then…” said Corrine, taking a bite.  “It needs something…”_

_“I don’t think so, ‘Rine.  I think it tastes pretty damn good.”_

_“You’re just saying that..” said Corrine, dumping Parmesan cheese on her pizza._

_“I always thought that after the road trip that I would experiment with opening my own restaurant…” Ignis said._

_“Seriously?  We need to get you behind the stove again…” said Corrine._

_“Corrine, that dream was dashed the moment I put that damn ring on.” said Ignis._

_“But, you could learn to cook again, Iggy.  Even being blind…”_

_“How?  Without seeing, how will I know if I’m adding salt or pepper? Or use a knife without cutting my fingers off?”_

_“We’ll find a way, Iggy. I’m making it my mission to get you comfortable behind that stove again.”_

_“It’s a futile mission, Corrine.”_

_“I don’t care.”_

_“Well I do.” said Corrine._

_Ignis shook his head, but he chuckled.  “Fine, fine.  Just… don’t overwork yourself doing it… Now that I’ve opened up about that, what’s something you’ve always dreamed of doing?”_

 

_“Me?  Um…”_

_“Come now, being a member of the Crownsguard can’t be your greatest dream..”_

_“My dream… would be to be able to be a famous singer/songwriter… but I haven’t done it in so long…”_

_“It could happen, Corrine.”_

_“Have you heard me sing? I sound like nails on a fuckin’ chalkboard, Iggy.  The chalk runs in fear.”_

_“They have autotune now…” said Ignis, grinning._

_“No.  I will not be one of those fake auto tuned bitches.”_

_“OK, OK…”_

__**But now we’re standing face to face** ****  
**Isn’t this world a crazy place?** ****  
**Just when I thought our chance had passed** ****  
**You go and save the best for last** ****  
**Sometimes the very thing** ****  
**You’re looking for** ****  
**Is the one thing you can’t see** ****  
**Sometimes the snow comes down in June** ****  
**Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon** ****  
**Just when I thought our chance had passed** ****  
**You go and save the best for last** **  
** **You went and saved the best** **for last.**

_Tonight was the night .  Ignis and Corrine had been dating for 3 years.  It was a loving and open relationship.  Ignis decided six months ago that he would ask Corrine to marry him._

_Ignis took a deep breath and he tried to still his shaky nerves.  The table was set to the best of his ability.  The chiffon cake was chilling in the refrigerator as was the wine.  The breaded cutlet was cut and ready.  The salad was made.  All that was missing was Corrine.  She had called about ten minutes ago to let Ignis know that she’d be home soon.  Ignis double checked his suit coat pocket for the ring._

_He had picked out a princess cut diamond with a curved band.  Diamonds glittered along the band. He had Gladio go with him to help pick out the cut.  Gladio had grinned when Ignis told him about it._

_The door opened.  Corrine tossed her keys in the bowl by the door.  She set her bag down and she looked up.  Her jaw dropped._

_“Ignis… What the…?”_

_“Welcome home, darling…”_

_“Did you do all this?”_

_“With a little help from Gladio, yes.”_

_“Oh, honey…” said Corrine, kissing him on the cheek._

_“Come and eat, darling.”  Ignis said, his voice wavering a bit._

_“You ok?” said Corrine._

_“Yes, I’m fine.  Please darling, sit.”_

_Corrine sat down.  Ignis crossed to the refrigerator and he pulled out the bottle of wine.  He popped the cork and he poured two glasses.  He carried them over to the table.  The two enjoyed a wonderful meal and a few glasses of wine.  Corrine picked up the dishes and she placed them in the sink._

_“Dinner was fantastic, Ignis.  That restaurant dream’s comin’ true quick, babe…” said Corrine._

_Ignis smiled.  “Yes, thanks to you, my love.”_

_“Hey, it was all you…” said Corrine._

_“Darling…”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Sit, darling.”_

_“Is… is everything OK?” said Corrine._

_“Everything is… fine.”_

_“Ignis…”_

_“I made dessert.” said Ignis._

_“Ah… OK.” said Corrine._

_Ignis crossed to the fridge and he pulled out the cake.  He released a shaky breath before setting the cake on the table.  Corrine served the cake.  Ignis lay his hand on hers.  Corrine looked up at him._

_“Iggy? You OK?”_

_“Corrine, for the past six years, you’ve been a welcome constant in my life. I’ve found myself getting to know you and love you.  I’m so happy that Gladio dragged me to that bar that night…  You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long while… And I want to make this a constant thing…  So..”_

_Ignis got down on one knee before Corrine.  Her hands flew to her mouth as he opened the small box.  Ignis’ hands shook._

_“Will you marry me, Corrine Thomas?”_

_Corrine nodded.  “Yes!  Hell yes!”_

Ignis smiled at Corrine.  He leaned down and he whispered in her ear.  “Are you thinking about the night we got engaged?”

“How’d you know?” Corrine said.

“I could feel the smile on your face.” said Ignis,

“For once…” said Corrine.

“Yes, neither one of us have been smiling lately…”

“I’m sorry.” said Corrine.

“Me too, darling.” said Ignis.  “The constant hunts and fighting has made me quite weary as well.”

“You don’t look a day over 31…” said Corrine with a smile.

“I’m 32, love.”

“See?”

Ignis smiled as he pulled Corrine closer.  “I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Ignis.”

“Love?”

“Hmm?”

“If I do… die… I want you to move on.”

“Ignis…”

“I mean technically we’re not even…”

“Shut up!  I want to marry you and only you.”

“Corrine…”

“I’ll die engaged to you if I have to…”

Ignis sniffled.  A tear fell from behind his visor.  Corrine gently brushed the tear away cupping Ignis’ face with her palms.  He leaned in and he captured her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.  There were cheers and whistles from the other boys.  Ignis broke away, a smile on his face.

“If I live through this, we’re getting married immediately.”  said Ignis with a grin.

“I love that idea.” Corrine said.

“Dinner needs my attention, love…”

“I’ll leave you to your work then Mr. Scientia.”

“I could use some assistance, Mrs. Scientia.” Ignis said with a smile.

Corrine grinned.  “Then I’ll assist.”

Corrine and Ignis linked hands and they cooked dinner.

Three days later, Ignis was among the group of people searching Insomnia for missing people.  Corrine had gone missing after the group had parted ways.  Ignis was visably concerned.  He hadn’t heard from her in days.

“Hey Iggy?” Prompto said.

“Yes?”

“I think we found her..” said Gladio with a grunt.

“Alive?” Ignis said.

“Barely…” said Prompto.  “She’s concious at least.”

“Can we get her on the truck?” said Ignis.

“Gladio’s on it, Iggy.  Don’t worry.  Pretty sure it’s her.  Not everyone has aqua hair…”

“True…”

The truck bounced as Gladio climbed up.  He lay Corrine across Ignis’ lap.  Ignis smelled a faint hint of vanilla and lavender.  He sighed in relief, bending his body over hers.    

“Corrine….”

“Iggy..?” Corrine’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Hey love…” Ignis said, his voice shaking.

“You made it…”

“Yeah, I made it darling…  How are you?”

“Hurting… My side….”

“It looks bad Ig.” said Gladio, softly.

“Like an animal tore into her…” said Prompto.

“C-couerls…” Corrine said.

“How many?” said Gladio.

Corrine held up six fingers.  “Plus an iron giant… or two.”

“Damn…” said Gladio.  “You’re lucky to be breathing…”

“Yeah…”

“That’s my tough girl…” said Ignis.

“Iggy… I love you…” Corrine said softly.

“I love you too, Corrine.  Hold on for me, love… We’re going to the outpost…”

“I’m trying…  I’m trying…  I’m so tired, Iggy..”

“I know love, I know… Just stay with me a little longer OK?”

The truck roared to life and it began barreling down the road.  Every bump made Corrine wince in pain.  Ignis held tight to her, holding back tears of his own.  He ran his hands through her soft aqua hair and he brushed it away from her face and eyes.  Prompto looked on watching Corrine’s chest rise and fall slowly. Gladio hung his head.

“Iggy…” Corrine said.

“Yes, love?” said Ignis.

“Are we almost to the outpost?”

“Yeah, we’re just about there.” said Gladio.

“I’m struggling to stay awake.  Don’t leave me…”

“I’m right here, darling.  I’m right here…”

“Hey! Step on it up there!” Gladio said to the driver.

The driver sped up.  Ignis kept talking to Corrine to keep her concious. Once they arrived back at the outpost, Prompto scrambled out of the truck and he held open the door for Gladio, who was carrying Corrine. Ignis followed along behind them.  Ignis held Corrine’s hand as the medics worked around him.  As quickly as they had come, they left.  Ignis was left alone with Corrine.  He gently stroked her hand and he ended up dozing off.

_“Hey…”_

_Ignis’ eyes opened.  “Hello, love.”_

_“You OK?”_

_“Just worried for you…”_

_Corrine chuckled.  “Takes more than an iron giant and six coeurls to bring me down…”_

_“According to Ryan, it was six coeurls an iron giant, a red giant an a Jabberwokie.”_

_“So more.”_

_Ignis chuckled.  “How are you feeling?”_

_“Like a truck hit me.”_

_“I love you.”_

_Corrine grinned.  “I love you too.”_

_“Gods, I thought I lost you…” Ignis said, unable to hold back his tears any longer._

_Ignis buried his head into Corrine’s shoulder.  Tears were flowing freely from both eyes.  Corrine lay her head on his, placing her hands over his.  His quiet sobbing stilled a moment later._

_“Sorry.” Ignis said._

_“So! Wedding planning?”_

_“Let’s elope.”_

_“What?! Really?!”_

_“Yeah. I’ve made you wait long enough..”_

_“Ignis..”_

_“As soon as you’re well again, we’ll hop on the first boat to Altissia.  There’s a wedding chapel there.  We’ll get married and life will return to normal.”_

_“Ignis, you’re dreaming…”_

_“I am not…”_

“Iggy wake up!” Prompto’s voice said.

Ignis awoke with a start.  It was a dream.  He felt Corrine’s cold hand in his.  He looked up to Prompto.

“What… happened?”

“You’ve got to make a choice now, Iggy.” said Gladio.

“’Rine’s not doin’ too hot…” said Prompto.

“What do you…”

“She coded…” said Gladio, “While you were sleeping, her heart stopped.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“She’s on life support, Iggy.” said Prompto.

“No…” Ignis said, shaking his head.

“You’ve… you’ve gotta decide if she stays on life support or if we… pull the plug.” said Gladio.

Ignis was silent for a moment.  His head was spinning.  “Is she suffering?”

“Not to my knowledge…” said Prompto.

“Pull the plug.” Ignis said, flatly.

“What?! You sure?!” said Gladio.

“She’s a fighter.  She’ll make it…” Ignis said, sounding miles away.

“I hope to Ramuh you’re right…” said Prompto.

The next few hours were a blur.  The various tubes that had been littered across Corrine’s body were removed one by one.  Ignis let out a deep breath as the machine controlling her breathing was unplugged.  The heart rate stayed steady for a long while.  

“Come on, darling… I can’t do this without you.” Ignis whispered.  

“Mmm.. Do what without me…..?” said Corrine, coming to.

“’Rine?!” said Gladio.

“What’d I miss?” said Corrine, looking around.

“Shit girl…” said Prompto.

“Corrine…” Ignis said.

“Ignis…”

“I…”

“I know baby…”

Ignis broke then and there.  His shoulders shook ferociously as he bawled into Corrine’s shoulder.  His hands moved all over Corrine’s body until he found her cheek.  His hands gently grazed her cheeks.  

“Hey… it’s OK, Ignis…  I’m alright…”

“You’d better be.” said Gladio.

“Can you guys give us a minute please?” said Corrine.

“Yeah, yeah sure.” said Prompto.

Corrine watched as Gladio and Prompto left the room.  She turned to her broken fiancee and she wiped away a few tears from his cheeks.  She sent him a small smile.

“I heard you.” said Corrine, softly.

“You heard what?” said Ignis, pulling his head from her shoulder.

“I heard you tell them that I’m a fighter…” said Corrine.

“You are…  You are so strong darling… so strong…  And I’m very proud of you…  Yet, I’m fucking terrified…”

“Of what?” said Corrine.

“Losing you… Losing the part of me that makes me feel like I can do anything…”

“I give you strength like that?”

“Yes, you crazy woman!” said Ignis, grinning through his tears.

Corrine laughed.  “I love you, Ignis Stupeo Scientia…”

“I love you, Corrine Marie Thomas… Scientia.”

“Not quite Scientia yet, Iggy.”

“You’ve always been Mrs. Scientia… at least to me.”

“Iggy…”

“Don’t tell me I’m dreaming again…”

“Um.. no.” said Corrine.  “You had a dream about this conversation?”

“Something similar…  I woke up and I had to make one of the hardest decisions of my life; the decision whether or not to take you off of life support…”

“Kinda glad you did…” said Corrine.

“If you wouldn’t have made it, I would have felt so guilty…”

“It’s… what I would have wanted, Iggy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Just let me go when it’s my time.. ya’ know.”

“Glad that wasn’t today darling…”

“Yeah… I am too.” said Corrine.

Two months later, Ignis and Corrine were at Prompto’s apartment for a little dinner party.  Corrine and Ignis were showing everyone pictures of their recent trip to Altissia.  

“What were you two doing in Altissia?” said Prompto, flipping through some pictures.

“Just.. getting away for a while.” said Ignis, holding Corrine’s hand.

“What’s with this las–  OH EM GEE!  Corrine!!!!  You’re pregnant?!?!?!” said Prompto.

“Yep! About a month along…”

“Congratulations!!!” said Gladio.  “Nervous, Iggy?”

“Surprisingly no.  I know our child is in good hands.” said Ignis, playing with a golden band on his right hand.

“Wait… ya’ll aren’t married yet, right?” said Cindy, sitting on Prompto’s right.

“Yes, we are!” said Ignis, proudly.

“Why the hell do ya think we went to Altissia?” said Corrine.

“We weren’t invited?!” Prompto whined.

“We were going to have a small little ceremony here for you guys but… then baby Scientia showed up so…” said Corrine.

“Couldn’t wait, huh, Iggy?” said Gladio.

“Yes… I think I’ve done my fair share of waiting…” said Ignis.

“Just gotta wait eight-ish more months to complete your family huh?”

“Guess I saved the best for last…” said Ignis, glancing over at Corrine.

“Guess you did…” said Corrine


End file.
